Misguided
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Pairing: Nakatsu x Mizuki. A mix of the Japanese drama and the manga (mainly the drama). What are Nakatsu's thoughts when he finds Mizuki crying over Sano?


_Hey y'all, how's life treatin' ya? Well I've been thinking of this since I first watched Hana Kimi Japanese drama version, and reading the manga. I thought the author kind of brushed off Nakausu's love too easily and made Mizuki too focused on Sano, which she should be, but come on Nakatsu deserves a bigger chance! Here's my wish coming true :3 It's a mix of the manga and Japanese drama. Enjoy! (In Nakatsu's POV)_

* * *

_I should have guessed all long, Mizuki is... is.. A girl! I'm not a homo! I'M NOT A HOMO!_

"Nakatsu your aura is very yellow"

"Well why wouldn't it be!"

"I was merely remarking, it's extraordinarily yellow, like sunshine" My roommate hid behind his blinds again as I continued to overturn my thoughts of the revelation.

_"Nakatsu~ You're so good at soccer! I'm so proud to have the hot blooded, great soccer player in Japan's history as my boyfriend." Mizuki dressed in an innocent, summery dress cooed, looking up at him with her big, brown expressive eyes._

_"Ahh Mi-chan~ I'm just the happiest man to have you all to myself" Nakatsu grinned back at Mizuki, holding her soft hair in his rough coarse hands as he held her still, closing the distance between themselves._

_"Mizuki! Mizuki!" A clear yet distant voice called somewhere, it was getting louder and calling more frequently._

_"Sano!" Just before they were about to kiss, Mizuki fled, his hand felt empty, and he watched the tall, snarky bastard of Sano being gently assaulted by a tiny figure. _

_"MIZUKI!" _

"Shuichi, your aura is turning dark blue"

"Your aura is turning dark blue!" I retort childishly back. Darn aura-reader, interrupting my fant- nightmare? I guess he saved me from the... *shiver*.

"I'm gonna walk around, get some air." I mutter coherently to inform my roommate.

"Beware of misguided spirits, they usually come around this time" his ghostly, distinct voice warned me.

"Sure sure" knowing the drill. I walked out puzzled, into the cool spring air. Darn it, his damn incense burners were making the room too hot. Then again the outside air wouldn't be so relaxing.

"DAMNIT MINAMI, STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE MY FIANCE. GET YOUR DAMNED PERVERTED HANDS OFF HER, YOU'LL GET HER PREGNANT WITH YOUR SPAWN" I leaned my head against my door, as I could hear scuffles of many feet trying to separate the dorm heads. Guess it was the field then.

_She's not into me._

_She's in love with Sano. _

_But I-_

_I love her. I even shouted it across the field for her. I would even bear the insults of being a homosexual, if it meant to be with Mizuki._

_But she loves, the damned bastard who doesn't even... who ignores her. What does Sano have that I don't?_

I reached the grassy island of the track, and laid back, looking at the clouds passing by. I feel my jaw tightening as I remember the first few moments I met Mizuki;

_"Hey Ashiya your foot is bleeding, just forget it"_

_"No, I wanna see him smile... huff huff... one last time"_

"She loved him then? How do I even compare, she gives him everything, just to see him smile" I sighed out, folding my arms behind my head, observing how the skies got darker.

"Sano must know she's a girl, surely by now. Does he love her too, is that why he hasn't said anything? That's strange though, Sano hates fans, especially after the accident."

Crows scattered into the sky, cawing loudly, their black shadows imprinting in the darkening sky.

"I guess Kayashima was right, darn misguided ghosts."

* * *

"Sano, I beg you please see your father!"

"Why.. How do you know this?"

"I talked to him after you left and-"

"Why do you always butt in when it's unnecessary?"

"Sano, you should really talk to your dad, he wants to talk to you. Just give him a chance."

"Why do you think it's okay to go through my business? You always have to be there when I don't need you." I stood stiffly against the wall, as I watched Sano storm out, slamming the door. I watched it rebound off the frame, leaving it ajar. I made sure the coast was clear and peered through the crack. Mizuki had her back to the door, but I could, undoubtedly guess what her, cute face would look like, and I wasn't going to like it. I stealthily crept in, closing the door quietly as I heard

"Why am I such a nuisance to Sano.. I'm sorry" I heard through breathy cries. A wave of hot anger rolled through me. Why.. Why was Mizuki crying over Sano? If he loved her so much, he should be making her fucking happy. I wrapped my arms, securely around her tiny frame, feeling her shivering cease as my chest touched her tiny back. How did I not guess she was a guy?

"*Hiccup* Nakatsu?" wiping away her tears.

"Why does Sano always make you cry?"

"Oh, no no, I got some dust in my eyes and-" sniffling back, I felt her try to stiffen herself up trying to assert her manliness. She was too cute.

"Mizuki, if Sano loves you so much why do you always cry?" _I try to reason. I wanted her to see how cruel Sano can be, to show her that she doesn't deserve this. That the damned bastard doesn't appreciate that she moved schools, and had to change herself so she could help him in his career._

"I- I-" _Did she realise that she didn't deserve to cry and to be mistreated by Sano?_

"Why can't you love me instead?" My heart was pounding as I said it again. This wasn't a dream. I was saying it in real life, to the woman or girl I loved, who was pretending to be a guy to help my "nemesis".

"-"

"Mizuki, you know that I love you more than a friend."

"B-but I'm a-"

"Girl?" I arched an eyebrow, to see her reaction to her secret being found out. She swiveled round quickly, her big doe eyes looking up at him in cute confusion. _This girl was entirely too cute, how did she make it this far without being found out?_

"You know?"

"I accidentally saw when I was borrowing Sano's shampoo and you were in the shower, and guessed. That's why I was fainted in the toilet." I could hear her mutter "Need to get a real lock on the showers here."

"And when you fainted again when you saw me after they carried you out?" I could feel my cheeks turn hot, probably blushing like a kid who was just told off.

"Y-yeah I guess so." Holding her tighter, making sure she didn't try to escape, although she wasn't showing signs of escape.

"Mizuki, is it too much for you to try and love me?" I guess her neck was getting tired as she was just staring straight at my chest. She was just so tiny, I could balance my chin on her head.

"Don't you feel betrayed that I lied to you?" I managed to make out in the muffle.

"No, in fact I was relieved, I thought I was gay in an all boys school, can't compete with Nakao now can we?" I tried to joke and ease the situation. I held her closer to my chest, feeling my top getting a little damp. I guess this is too much for her to handle.

"Mizuki, if you choose Sano over me, I'll still always love you." I tried to assure her, was I making this worse for her? Probably. Surprisingly her grip on my shirt tightened, as I felt a bit of cold air brush my skin, as my hip was revealed.

"Nakatsu-" _Here it comes._

"I love and admire Sano, for inspiring me in my darkest moments. And when I found out I caused his fall out of the sporting world I promised myself that I would repent and do right." _doing it slowly, but I guess it's loosening the impact._

"When I came here, I was so focused on trying to force Sano back into high jumping, partly for my selfish guilty reasons"_ Does she realise that he owes his comeback to her pushiness? Why do anti-socialists like Sano attract people?_

"But you're right" _Huh?_

"I don't like crying myself to sleep, under my covers." _He's been doing what to her?_

"I notice that even though Sano high jumping is my dream, that I love him. But. But I want to love someone who doesn't make me cry." _Does she love both of us or?_

"Nakatsu." She looks up with me, her eyes still watery, but her adorable face is smiling up at me. _Is this deja-vu? _

"Nakatsu, you always have to look after me when me and Sano have an argument. You've always had to look after me since I've come her. My heart starts to beat faster when I'm with you. I think I'm starting to like you. More than a guy likes his friend." She's on her tiptoes, looking up at me. Her nose brushing mine. _What did she say?_

"Mizuki... What are you saying?" _I just want to hear it, for clarification. I need to, so I make sure I'm not going insane._

"Nakatsu, I choose you over Sano." Her eyelashes fluttering, as she takes a breath to surge forwards and press her lips right against mine. My hand curves around her waist, my other hand holding her head still, as I lengthen it._ I don't need oxygen, I just need her, just Mizuki._

"Mizuki."

"Mhmm" She breaks off, her breath a little ragged. I can barely hear mine, since my heart is pounding so loudly. _I guess we do need oxygen to breathe. Licking her lips, devious little neko._

"Aren't you mad that I walked in on you?"

"No. I'm surprised that you didn't tell the teachers to kick me out."

"Why would I want to kick my Mi-chan out?"

"Mi.. Mi-chan?" I realise my slip of the tongue. _Damnit too fast Nakatsu!_

"Sorry, habit"

"It's okay, I think you should only call me that when we're all alone."_ Did she agree to date me?_ "Have you been thinking about this a long time?" Yes.

"Only recently" _I lied, don't wanna freak her out too much._

"Hmm, me too."_... Why can't I record this moment on a camera?_

"What else have you been thinking about Mi-chan?"

"-" her face turns red._ Nice to know I'm not the only pervert in this dorm, Kami-Sama must be rewarding my godly soccer skills._

"Naughty little Mi-chan" I pull her chin up, facing her again, as I kiss her again. Softer than her one, I don't wanna be too rash now. She wraps her slender arms around my neck as I pull her up against me. _She's too dainty to be a guy, not even Nakao could be as light as her, it's a damned miracle that no one else has found out. But she's my miracle._

_My Ashiya Mizuki_

_"_I can sense a pink aura around here." Kayashima noted to himself as he was writing his spirit tailsmans

* * *

_Yup... That's me done for now._

_It was a mixture of the manga and drama, I hope it wasn't too confusing._

_Sorry for the Pokemon lemons, I've run out of steam. I'm so stressed with work that I can barely create a storyline for lemons. I but I swear on my grave, by summer I will do it. Especially for Chaosfox60._

_It's cheesy, (hope you're not lactose intolerant) can you blame me? I really wanted this to happen, but nope stupid Sano . _

_No flames please._

_Lots of love_

_Chang_

_xxx_


End file.
